Heroes Never Die
by HunterKiller666
Summary: Coon and Friends disbanded two years ago, after the Cthulhu crisis. But when old enemies return can Mysterion reunite them? Rated T because of violence and language. No copyright fragmentation intended UPDATE Name changed from Revenge to Heroes never die, Revenge now name of act 1
1. Return

**Act 1-Revenge**

Chapter 1

Return

Somewhere in Deep Space

Two years had passed since Mint-Berry Crunch had defeated Cthulhu, and left South Park to find truth about his powers. He already knew that his true name was Gok'zarah and that he was from planet called K'oh Kajan, but he didn't know where that planet was. But after two years of searching the known galaxy, he had finally found it. But what he found there didn't help him. Only thing left in the planet was ruins. After searching the planet for two days without finding anything but ruins, he decided to give up, and return to only place he could call home. That ment that he was returning to South Park.

At same time in South Park, Colorado

_ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn_

Mysterion couldn't keep himself from shuddering. He hadn't heard from the cult of Cthulhu in two years. But right after hearing his parents complaining about how they were invited to those stupid cult meetings again, he knew he had to check it out.

''Thank you all for coming here'', the cult leader said. ''Though it has been two years, it is nice to see all of back here. However, i also have some serious matters, that i need to discuss with you.''

Mysterion started listening more carefully as the cult leader countinued. ''I have come up with a plan, that will give us the eternal blessing of the Cthulhu. The hard part of is re-releasing Cthulhu from his prison.'' The crowd stared the leader in shock, and Mr. Adler, the shop class teacher asked '' Then what is the easy part?'' The leader answered with cold, hateful voice '' Getting revenge on those kids who banished Cthulhu two years ago.''

Mysterion felt like the cult leader had stabbed him again, like two years ago on that alley, and he knew that he had to warn others.


	2. Reunion

**Act 1-Revenge**

Chapter 2

Reunion

Carl's Warehouse South Park, Colorado

Stan Marsh entered the warehouse dressed in his old superhero costume, like Kenny had requested. Nobody of their old superhero group understood why Kenny had asked them to meet him in Carl's Warehouse dressed in their superhero costumes, but after talking to others, they agreed to meet him there, because Kenny had been really depressed last few months, and they hoped that playing along would cheer him up.

Inside he saw that everyone except one member of their group wasn't there. And that person was Kenny, who had called them to meet him there. But just as he closed the door, Kenny, dressed up as Mysterion dropped down from ceiling. But before Stan could speak, Kyle asked the same question that he was going to ask.

'' All right dude, why did you ask us to come here?''

Kenny stood up and answered ''The cult of Cthulhu has returned, and we are all in danger.''

''What do you mean in danger?'' Clyde asked.

''The cult leader wants to kill us because we kicked Cthulhu back to that hellhole he came from. And I think that he already killed Timmy.'' Kenny replied.

''Dude, Timmy died in a car accident!'' Token shouted.

''I checked that car, and it's brake wires were cut!'' Kenny shouted back.

''Okey dude maybe they want to kill us and maybe they killed Timmy, but what you want from us?'' Stan asked, trying to stop them from starting a fight.

''I want you to check what Professor Chaos is up to. I heard Craig and Tweek talking about meeting him behind school tonight.'' Kenny said, sounding still angry.

''Then what about the cult'' Kyle asked.

''I check it alone, because I move faster and quieter that way.'' Kenny said. And he dissapeared just after saying that.

Outside a dark-haired masked girl was watching the watching the warehouse, and she picked up a walkie just after Mysterion dissapeared.

''Allright they are about to leave. Everyone remember to follow your target. I want to know what they are up to''


	3. Stalkers

**Act 1-Revenge**

Stalkers

Outside of Carl's Warehouse, South Park, Colorado

Mysterion watched from the roof of warehouse as his friends left, and noticed that the girls who had been watching the warehouse when he arrived started following his friends. He counted that five girls went stalking to others, so he knew that one was waiting for him. He already knew who the girls were, but didn't know what they wanted from his group.

The Coon and Friends had disbanded two years ago, after the Cthulhu crisis, but Mysterion had countinued fighting crime alone. But about year ago he found out that he wasn't completly alone. On one cold March night he was on his way to stop the latest plot of his arch-nemesis, Professor Chaos. He had heard rumour that Chaos was trying to vaporize town's water supplies by heating the water tower. But by the time he got there, he saw a group of girls, all dressed in different colored, padded skin tight suits, and commando masks, beating up Professor Chaos and his goons, who he had already identified as Craig, Tweek and Francis from his class, and three boys whose names he couldn't remember from other sixth (back then fifth) grade.

After that incident he had identified girls as Wendy, Bebe, Rebecca, Heidi, Lola, Sally and Jessie from his class, and tought about asking them to make an alliance, but decided not to, because lot of people still had negative opinion about Coon and Friends, because the Coon had used Cthulhu to wreak havoc across counry, and people thinked that Coon and Coon and Friends were allied. But in reality they had kicked the Coon out of their group, and that pissed the Coon off so much that he allied himself with Cthulhu.

Based on suits of the girls that had left to follow his friends he figured that Wendy was following him, so he decided to give her a little suprise. He picked up speed and juped across the alley to roof of next building and dropped down to alley on other side, landing behind some trash cans. And few moments after that Wendy dropped down to same alley, just like he was expecting, but she couldn't see him. And after looking around for sometime, she pulled out a walkie.

''This is Raven. I lost my target. Change of plans. Capture your targets and bring them to base. I'm heading there too.'' And after putting away her walkie she turned to leave. And at that moment Mysterion rushed from behind the trash cans and pinned her against wall.

''Where are you taking them?'' He asked, carefully trying to make his voice unrecognizable. But only answer he got was some giggles. ''Well hello Mysterion.'' She answered after few moments. ''It looks like you're alone now.''


	4. Prisoners

**Act 1-Revenge**

Chapter 4

Prisoners

Two hours later, in abandoned house just outside of South Park

Stan woke up in a dark room, and noticed that his hands were tied behind his back, and his mouth covered. Last thing he remebered was talking to Kyle, and then someone attacked from behind and knocked him out with one hit to head. From another room he could hear familiar voices talking, but his head was still too dizzy to give faces or names to voices. And he decided to focus on listening.

''She hasn't returned yet?'' one voice asked. ''No, and she should be here by now.'' Other voice replied. ''We know that she was trailing Mysterion, so we can't rule out possibility that he has captured her.'' Third voice said. ''Okay, so let's go see if any of our friends back there have woken up.'' First voice said, and Stan heard door opening behind him.

It didn't take long for them to realise that Stan was awake, and soon he felt someone removing the cloth that was covering his mouth.

''Who are you?'' he asked, but as soon as he finished talking, someone smacked him in head from behind.

''We will be asking the questions here.'' Said someone in front of him. ''We belive that your friend Mysterion has captured one of our teammates, and we want to know where he could have taken her.''

''How should I know?'' Stan asked, and someone smacked him in the head again.

''It's a simple question, just think before you answer.'' Someone said from his right side.

''I think that he could be at the warehouse where he met us.'' Stan answered, and felt someone put the cloth back on his mouth.

''You two stay here and guard the prisoners, and see if you can get anything more out of him.'' The person in front Stan said, pointing behind him. ''Others come with me to check that warehouse.''


	5. Rescue

**Act 1-Revenge**

Chapter 5

Rescue

Carl's Warehouse, South Park, Colorado

Mysterion had been trying to get his friends location from Wendy for two hours, but she had not told it, so Mysterion knew he need help. With that in his mind, he picked his phone and dialed the number he had called so many times in last two years.

''Dude, I'm going to save your time, and tell you that I don't have anything new about the cult.'' Mysterion heard the voice of Ike Broflovski say.

''Not why I called you.'' Mysterion replied. ''Toolshed, Human Kite, Mosquito and Tupperwear were captured somewhere between Carl's Warehouse and school, and I want you to hack security cameras along the road and try to find out where they have been taken.''

''Okay, just give me five minutes.'' Ike said before hanging up, but he never needed five minutes.

Ike Broflovski was only six years old, but was considerd to be a genious, and he was one of the few people who knew Mysterion's true identity. Few days after Mint-Berry Crunch had defeated Cthulhu, he had already figured out that his brother and some of his friend were the superheroes that had saved the world. He had talked about it to his brother, and asked if he could join them, and Kyle told him that they had stopped playing, but Ike had seen Mysterion on news, and knew he was still protecting the town. So next day at school Ike had came to talk to Kenny, and revealed that he knew that Kenny was Mysterion, and wanted to help him. Kyle of course was against it, but after talking for few minutes, they had agreed that Ike could help Mysterion, as long as he was not involved at fighting. And after that day Ike had acted as extra eyes, ears and brains to Mysterion.

Mysterion's phone ringed after few minutes, and he picked it up. ''They have been taken to that abandoned house just outside of town.'' Ike said.

''Good. I'm going to get them out of there, and you should finish Project X now.'' Mysterion said, and in reply got some laughter. ''I have finished Project X weeks ago.''

''Great. As soon as I get others, we come to your house.'' Mysterion said before hanging up and leaving.

Wendy watched Mysterion leave. But few moments later she saw the door opening, and three members of her group entered. As soon as they had untied her, she picked up her walkie.

''Base, be ready. Mysterion is heading your way.'' She said, and signaled others to follow her.

Stan never tought that girls could hit so hard, not even after seeing his girlfriend beat up Cartman because he made fun of breast cancer awareness. After other three girls had left, the two that stayed behind started asking him questions, and everytime he failed to give them good enough answer, they hit him, but never to head because they didn't want to knock him out again.

But then Mysterion came through a window, and after a shot fight, the girls laid unconscious on the floor, and Mysterion freed Stan and others. But before they could make it through a window, other girls came to room. Mysterion knew that they couldn't win the girls in a fight, so he threw a smoke bomb between the two groups, and in cover of the smoke boys escaped through window.


	6. Nightmare

**Act 1-Revenge**

Chapter 6

Nightmare

Broflovski house, South Park, Colorado

Mysterion led others to back door of Kyle's house and knocked.

''What the hell are we doing here?'' Kyle asked. Mysterion smirked and answered ''Your brother has a suprise for us. And if you don't want to help me anymore you can leave. ''

Nobody left, and they waited in silence for Ike to open the door.

''Do you have it?'' Mysterion asked as soon as Ike opened door. ''Yeah, it's in basement. Follow me.'' Ike said.

They followed Ike into basement, where Ike pulled out a box labeled Hanukkah decorations and started talking.

''Few months ago Mysterion asked me to upgrade his suit, and asked me to make upgraded suits for you too, because he knew that there would be time when he needed your help. We decided to call it Project X. Each suit has intergraded walkie so you can communicate easier. But main thing that I added is protection, for both your life and identity. None of your old suits had any real protection, but these suits have bulletproof vests, and your faces are now covered better.'' Ike said.

''Now everyone take their new suit, and go home. We meet tommorow the warehouse.'' Mysterion said, and everyone nodded in acceptance.

As Kenny got back home, he couldn't keep himself from smiling. It had been a really good day, and now he wasn't alone fighting crime in town, and with that in his mind he took of his Mysterion costume, and went to bed.

As soon as he fell asleep, he knew where his dreams had taken him. He was in R'lyeh. As long as he could remember, his dreams had taken him there, but he didn't know what that place was, untill Cartman had used Cthulhu to send Kenny and his friends there, and he had instantly recognized the place. And after that his dream visits to that place had became more frequent. Kenny started panicking, horrors of his last visit still fresh in his memory. But then he remembered song that his mother used to sing to him, which always calmed him down, and started to sing it to himself.

_''Carry on my wayward son.''_

He started walking towards nearest cliff, trying to kill himself to wake up.

_''There'll be peace when you are done.''_

As soon as he started moving, he felt like something was following him.

_''Lay your weary head to rest.''_

He turned around to see what was following him, but saw nothing, However, it didn't matter. He was so close.

_''Don't you cry no more.''_

But before he reached the cliff, he was surrounded by black smoke. He turned around and saw two huge yellow eyes staring him, and he heard a deep voice.

''Mortal, you see our blessing as a curse, but there will be time when you learn to appreciate it.'' The voice spoke in language Kenny could't recognize, but was able to understand. ''You fight against destiny for which many mortals would slay their loved ones, but you fight in vain.''

The smoke cleared, and Kenny could see the thing that was talking to him was nothing other than Cthulhu.

''You were chosen to become the herald, a harbinger of our return. But you fight against this magnificent fate.'' It countinued, and other things like it appeared. ''Accept this fate and join us, and we will teach you to use your powers in ways can't even imagine.''

''I will never join you.'' Kenny shouted. Cthulhu kept staring Kenny and countinued ''You cannot escape your destiny.''

Kenny woke up in his bed, scared. That dream felt so real, and he tought that maybe Cthulhu could manipulate people's dreams, even from R'lyeh. He needed to talk to someone who understood these things, and he already knew to who.

**_Author's notes. I decided to change the name of story from Revenge to Heroes Never Die, because i got so many ideas, and Revenge wasn't tittle fitting enough._**

**_And if anybody didn't know, the song that Kenny sings is Carry on wayward son by Kansas. I don't own the song. No copyright fragmentation intended._**


	7. Filius Diaboli

**Act 1-Revenge**

Chapter 7

Filius Diaboli

Carl's Warehouse, South Park, Colorado

_''Filius Diaboli i praecipio vobis.''_

Kenny had drawn the symbol he had been teached to draw, and was now reading a latin chant.

_''Sator Lucifer compare coram me.''_

Kenny didn't know if he could get the answers this way, but he needed to talk to someone.

_''Princeps Inferno i vocare te.''_

The symbol caught on fire, giving out thick black smoke, and from that smoke a familiar dark haired boy materialized, and he didn't look happy.

''Dude, what have I told you about bothering me in middle of night. Even dark lords need their sleep!'' The boy shouted and Kenny rolled his eyes.

''Yeah, Damien, like you were sleeping and not torturing some hot chick.'' Kenny said. Damien laughed. ''Well I guess that you know me better than anybody else, so what is your problem then?''

''I had this weird dream, but it felt like it was happening for real.'' Kenny explained.

''Well let's hear it then. If it is as scary as you look like it was, then it should be interesting.'' Damien said, and Kenny started explaining the dream to Damien. When Kenny was done, Damien said ''So you had a nightmare where Cthulhu told you that you were supposed to be the sign of their return, then what do you need me for?''

''I just wanted to know if Cthulhu is powerful enough to manipulate dreams from R'lyeh.'' Kenny said.

''I don't know how powerful he is, but even my dad seemed scared last time Cthulhu was freed.'' Damien said.

Damien's dad was of course the Satan himself. After Kenny had helped Satan break up with Saddam Hussein, every visit to Hell had felt like visit to another home. He had started to think Satan as his uncle, and Damien as his cousin.

''So what are you planning to do now?'' Kenny asked from Damien.

''Well the ritual you preformed keeps me up here for twenty-four hours, so I probably try to get that new TV for my dad so he would stop talking about it.'' Damien said. ''So see you around Kenny.''

Neither of the boys noticed a blonde boy dressed in green cape recording their conversation on video.

**_Author's Notes. If I got that latin part right it should translate to_**

**_Son of Devil, I command you_**

**_Sire of Lucifer, appear before me_**

**_Prince of Hell, I summon you_**


	8. Chaos

**Act 1-Revenge**

Chapter 8

Chaos

South Park Cemetary

Professor Chaos tought about what had happened on that week when he entered the cemetary. He had been thinking about ways to isolate South Park from rest of the world, when he was contacted by something called the cult of Cthulhu. They were ready to pay Chaos 10 000 dollars for causing enough trouble to keep the police and Mysterion from finding what the cult is planning. And they wanted Chaos to find out something to use in ruining Mysterion's reputation, because the cult leader had said something about Mysterion being immortal, so they just couldn't kill him.

For first part Chaos had asked help from the Coon, who in return of half of the money had agreed to help. So they had started putting small bomb around town every night, and made a threat to police to keep them busy searching the bombs.

For second part he had been following Mysterion around every day, and last night he had seen Mysterion preforming some kind os satanic ritual. And Chaos already had a plan to frame Mysterion, but the cult wanted something other from him, and asked Chaos to meet them.

''You're late Chaos.'' One of the cult members said, hiding in shadows.

''What do you want from me?'' Chaos asked. ''We want you to steal a book from museum.'' The cultist said.

''What book?'' Chaos asked.

''The original latin translation of Necronomicon. It was brought to here today, and leaves tomorrow.'' Cult member said, stepping out of shadows. ''If you do it, we are more than happy to double your reward. But we need it for tomorrow night.''

''Fine, I get you that book.''Chaos answered. ''And I can get rid of Mysterion today.''

''Tommorow is the Summer solstice. We have big plans for that night, assuming that we the book. Do something big to keep the police and Mysterion out of our way. Contact us when you get that book.'' The cult member said before leaving.


	9. Thief

**Act 1-Revenge**

Chapter 9

Thief

''What are we doing here Chaos?'' The Coon asked. Professor Chaos turned to look at him. Coon, or Eric Cartman, as most people knew him, had changed a lot. At the end of fourth grade he had started playing football, and now after sixth grade, he had lost most of his extra weight.

''We are going to steal a book from the museum.'' Chaos said. He didn't want to take Coon with him, but since the Necronomicon was under heavy bullet proof glass, he needed help, and Cartman was the strongest kid he knew, so he had no choice but to bring him.

Chaos had already planned everything. First he would use his computer to hack the security systems in museum, and turn them off. The they would just walk in through front door, and get the book. And to keep the police occupied, they had planted bombs around the town, and they were planning to actually detonate some of them.

They got to the museum, and Chaos took out his computer, and started hacking the security systems. Five minutes later he had disabled them, and unlocked door, so they got in. It took some time for them to find the book, but they found it, and Coon started reading it's description.

''The original latin translation of the book Necronomicon, written by mad arab named Abdul Alhazred. The book contains stories and guides to summoning beings known as the Great Old Ones, dark gods that existed before men. The most famous of those beings is Cthulhu, who is often referred as the dead god. Though he was intially belived to just a myth, Cthulhu was proven to be real when now bankrupt oil company DP accidentaly released him. Cthulhu caused great destruction before he was defeated by a hero known as Mint-Berry Crunch, and sealed back into his own dimension.'' Coon's face was red from anger. ''They got it all wrong! It wasn't just Cthulhu, it Coon and Friends! And we didn't even get to finish our job because of Mint fucking Berry fucking Crunch and his faggy superpowers!''

Chaos waited for the Coon to calm down, and together they managed to lift the glass covering Necronomicon, and Chaos took they book. They started walking towards the cemetary, and on way to there Chaos called for a cult member to meet them there. Once they got to cemetery, cult was already waiting for them, and Chaos handed them the book.

''Thank you.'' Cult leader said. ''With this book we can finally release the great Old Ones from R'lyeh.''

''Not so fast wierdo.'' The Coon said. ''You got the book, now pay us.''

The cult leader looked at Coon and said ''Of course. You can have half of the money now, and rest of it day after tomorrow, if nothing foils our plans.''


	10. Guardians

**Act 1-Revenge**

Chapter 10

Guardians

Carl's Warehouse, South Park, Colorado

Mosquito, Toolshed, Human Kite and Tupperwear entered the warehouse and noticed that Mysterion was already there with Ike

''Good you got here. Ike, tell them what you told me.'' Mysterion said.

''Okay, so I found something new about the cult.'' Ike started. ''As you know, tomorrow is the Summer solstice day. I found out that some branches in the cult belive that on solstice days the barrier between earth and R'lyeh is weakest, and that on those days it's easiest to summon beings from R'lyeh. Another thing is that the original latin translation of Necronomicon was brought to museum today, and will leave tomorrow.''

''So here is the plan.'' Mysterion said after short break ''You four go to guard the museum, Ike will go home to his computer, and I try to find out what the cult is trying tomorrow. Is there anything else you want to discuss?''

''Are we still the Coon and Friends?'' Mosquito asked. ''Because we thought that we really should change our name.''

Before anybody could say anything, door to warehouse was kicked open, and the girl who had captured them last night entered. Mysterion knew they could not defeat the girls in a fight, and even if he would have dropped a smokebomb, they wouldn't have a way out, since the girls were blocking the only door. So he decided to try talk to them.

''What do you want?'' Mysterion asked.

''We want to know who you are Mysterion.'' One of the girls replied. ''We know who the others are, since they didn't do a really good job protecting their identities.''

Mysterion thought about it for a second, and then answered. ''I show you, if you agree to show others who you are, and after that we can start talking about making an alliance.''

''Deal.'' said one of the girls who Mysterion knew was Wendy. ''You first Mysterion.''

Mysterion took a deep berath and pulled off his hood and mask, and saw that some of the girls looked suprised.

''Kenny McCormick.'' Wendy said, and pulled her own mask off, and other girls followed. While others looked suprised, Stan and Clyde were shocked to see their girlfriends.

''Now what about that alliance?'' Kenny asked.

''Fine, as long as we aren't Coon and Friends.'' Wendy said.

Kenny thinked for some time, and then he remembered the name his sister had given to Mysterion.

''How about Guardians?'' He asked, and nobody said anything against it.

''Guys, we got lots of police activity at the museum.'' Ike said. '' You might want to check it out.''

Everyone except Ike put their masks on, and left for the museum.


	11. New Threat

**Act 1-Revenge**

Chapter 11

New Threat

Museum of South Park, Colorado

When Mysterion arrived to the museum, most of the cops were already inside, but Sergeant Yates and Detective Murphy, the two highest ranking police officers in Park County Police force, were still standing outside. As soon as Yates noticed Mysterion and others, he came to speak with them.

''Good that you are here Mysterion.'' Yates said. ''We really need all the help we can get.''

''What happened here?'' Mysterion asked. Murphy and Yates looked each other.

''We don't really know.'' Murphy said. ''All security systems just shut down 30 minutes ago. We wouldnt even know about this if someone wouldn't have called 911.''

''What was stolen?'' Human Kite asked.

''As far as we can tell, only one old book.'' Yates answered ''Necronomicon, if I remember correcty.''

Before anybody could answer that, Ike contacted them with walkie. ''Guys, I've got live feed from security camera that shows Chaos and Coon entering the cemetary.''

''Shit.'' Mysterion said. ''Toolshed, Kite and you three'' he said pointing to Wendy, Bebe and Jessie ''Stay here and find out what you can. Rest of you come with me to cemetary.''

When they go to the cemetary, Chaos was alone sitting in a tree and laughing at something. The girls sneaked behind Chaos, and Mysterion, Mosquito and Tupperwear went straight to him.

''Give up Chaos.'' Mysterion said once they were close enough. ''You are surrounded.''

Chaos just laughed. ''Why so serious, Mysterion? Maybe little fireworks will help you relax.'' Chaos said, and pressed an detonator he was holding, and an abandoned office building exploded, and while everyone stared it at shock, Chaos walked to gate of cemetary, and shouted. ''The fireworks will countinue tomorrow, and if I were you Mysterion, I wouldn't want to miss it.''

24 hours later

Park County Police Station, South Park, Colorado

Detective Murpy entered the office of Sergeant Yates.

''Sir, we have lost contact with one of our bomb squads.'' Murphy said. ''But before that happened, we got a video from them that I think you need to see.''

''All right, play it.'' Yates said.

The video was filmed with helmet camera, and it showed the bomb squad entering a building. Inside the building a television was playing a video of Mysterion preforming some kind of satanic ritual, and and talking to a black haired boy who seemed to materialize from smoke. The scene switched to show Mysterion looking at camera.

''Tonight this town will see the true face of their hero.'' Mysterion said in the video playing in television, and pressed the detonator he was holding, and the video from helmet camera ended.

''What the hell happened in there?'' Yates asked.

''Dawson and Allen just reported from there.'' Murphy said. ''They said that the house where that bomb squad was is completly destroyed.''

''Call the local media.'' Yates said. ''I'm going to make a statement.''

Thirty minutes later reporters from local tv and radio stations and newspapers had gathered to press conference room of police station.

Yates approached the speekers podium.

''Thank you all for coming on such a short notice.'' Yates said. ''I will show you a video, which will probably shock most of you.''

After the video ended, Yates said. ''Ladies and gentlemen, I don't want to say this any more than you want to hear it, but Mysterion, our hero and protector, is now the greatest threat to this town.''


	12. Sacrifice

**Act 1-Revenge**

Chapter 12

Sacrifice

Forest outside of South Park

Jim McElroy exited his car at the end of small forest road. Tonight they would take the first step towards freeing Cthulhu. He knew other members of cult had already set everything up. He noticed a tied up and hooded man standing in middle of symbol drawn to ground. He didn't need to know who their sacrifice victim would be, but he wanted to know. So he he unhooded the man, and saw the face of his high school class mate Randy Marsh.

''McElroy?'' Marsh asked. ''What the hell is going on in here? Let me go!''

''I'm sorry Marsh, but I cannot do that.'' McElroy said. ''This sacrifice must be done for greater good.'' He called other members of the cult closer, and said. ''Begin the ritual.''

McElroy watched as one cult member sliced Marshes throat, and two other members collected the blood, and started to cover the symbol on ground while fourth member started reading from the Necronomicon. As soon as the symbol was covered in blood, it started glowing yellow, and black smoke started rising from ground, and it entered Marshes body.

''Mortal, why have you summoned me?'' Marsh said, and stood up, and his eyes were glowing yellow.

''Who are you?'' Asked Nelson, Marshes co-worker.

''My name cannot be said by mortals without falling into madness.'' Marsh said. ''But you can call me Prophet, because that is the closest translation of my name.''

''What about our reward?'' Asked Mr. Adler. ''Creatures from R'lyeh are supposed to reward those who free them.''

The Prophet smiled and answered ''Your reward is that you are allowed to live and serve under the great Cthulhu after I open the gates of R'lyeh.''

**End of Act 1**


End file.
